1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in tools for cutting and trimming fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fabric cutting requires a steady hand whether cutting on a straight line or on a curved line. Any tool that will assist in accomplishing this will, of course, be a boon to the sewing art. A rotary cutter has been attempted by those in the fabric art, noodle art, pastry art and the linoleum art, for example such as those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 406,821; 648,791; 690,489; 963,682; 1,321,215; 1,758,328; and 2,684,533. None of the foregoing disclose the improved tool of this invention involving an elongated shank curved and bifurcated at one end, with a spring loaded rotary cutting blade, a protective shield, a pair of guide rollers and a cutting surface all on one tool.